livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Kilkin Hollow (Lughart)
Basic Information Race: Half elf Class: Sorcerer (undead bloodline) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: NG Languages: Common, elven, aklo Deity: Puchindur, finder of the lost(Wanderer) Abilities STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 racial) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 07 = + CON (00) + FC (01) (Sorcerer)] AC: 12 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Dagger: Attack: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger(thrown): Attack: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Point blank shot Javelin: Attack: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Point blank shot Touch: Attack: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: varies, Crit: 20/x2 Ranged touch: Attack: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: varies, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Point blank shot Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Cha) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Sorcerer, rogue Low-light vision: Sees twice as far as humans in dim light. Elf blood: Counts as both elf and human for effects related to race. Elven immunities: Immune to sleep effects, +2 to saves against enchantment. Keen senses: +2 bonus on perception checks. Multitalented: Two favored classes at first level. Languages: Common and elven. Traits Magical knack: +2 caster level. This cannot increase Kilkins CL higher than his hit dice. Sacred touch: Stabilize dying creature by touch as a standard action. Class Features Sorcerer Proficiencies: All simple weapons Bloodline arcana: Corporeal humanoid undead count as humanoids for Kilkins mind affecting spells. Grave touch: 7/day, touch attack, target becomes shaken for 1 round. If allready shaken, target becomes frightened for 1 round if it has less than 1 hit die. Cantrips: Unlimited, DC 14. Lvl 1 spells: 4/day, DC 15. Feats Skill Focus (Half-elf): +3 to stealth checks. Eschew materials (Sorcerer): Ignore material spell components that cost 1gp or less. Point blank shot (Level 1): +1 attack and damage to ranged attacks (including rays) against targets within 30'. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Daze * Hypnotism * Acid splash * True strike * Dancing lights * Mage hand Skills Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Sorcerer) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 08 1 3 4 +0 Climb 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 04 0 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 04 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 04 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 02 0 0 0 +2 (racial) Perform ( ) 04 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 06 1 0 2 -0 +3 (feat) Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 4 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb 5 daggers 10 gp 05 lb 3 javelins 03 gp 06 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Blanket 05 sp 03 lb Chain (10 ft) 30 gp 02 lb Simple lock 20 gp 01 lb Flint & steel 01 gp 00 lb Trail rations (3 days) 15 sp 03 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Total Weight: 31 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances PP: 00 GP: 79 SP: 17 CP: 20 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 years Height: 6'1" Weight: 152 lb. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Kilkin is tall for his race, about the same height as a pureblooded elf. He is thin and pale, with deeply set features and unkempt black hair. Demeanor: Kilkin is friendly but reserved. He doesn't reveal much about himself to strangers, but is eager to make friends. He takes great pride in his magical abilities, and never conceals them unless it's inconvenient not to. Background: Kilkin is the son of a human woman and a powerful elf cleric. He was a stillborn child, but his death saddened his mother so much that his father woke him to life with divine magic. Being dragged from the afterlife at such an early age left him with an unnatural connection to the dead. When he was five his mother died, and his father decided to return to the otherworld with his son. Sadly, the elves deemed him unfit to live among them due to his affinity for dark magic. Kilkins father didn't want to leave his son for dead, and returned to the world of mortals to raise him. When Kilkin was becoming an adult his father began to feel the effect of aging, and traveled to the otherworld. Kilkin was once again refused to join him, and had to set out to make a name for himself in the world of humans. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (10/04/10) (Walking Dad) *Approval (10/05/10) (GlassEye) 1st level Category:Approved Characters